Feebie
Feebie is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Purple Walrus. An unsociable Crazee Dayzee who prefers the company of flowers rather then people. Feebie is one of the groundkeepers who maintain Wiggler Park. 'Humors Profile' *20% Turnabout **+ Uniqueness, Quirkiness *40% Relief **+ Inner Peace, Sincerity **'''- Inaccessibility *40% Logos **+ Order **- Obsession, Emotionlessness '''Distinguishing Features *Muddy *Purple Eyes *Sun Hat *Freckles Personality and Interests Feebie is not very sociable to other people (even too the other groundkeepers), she prefers talking to her flowers. Because of this no one really knows much about her. Even her closest friends are mystified by her sometimes. But when she has to talk to someone, she does it really… strangely. From the get go, she addresses them as a plant, the type of plant she calls them depends on how they look or act. She has never called someone by their actual name, always using the plant name she has given them. She also uses various gardening terms in the conversation that make no sense at the time, but in retrospect do. She'll never really talk for long though. Sometimes she'll just suddenly stop talking in the middle of a conversation, and go back to tending to the plants. Strangely, she has more interesting and engaging conversations with plants. Feebie likes flowers but she would never pick them or cut them. To her the idea of it is just barbaric. Sometimes she is seen pretending to be a flower in a flower bed. She only does this once in a while, so it's not really a big problem. No one really knows why she does it though. She's not really good at using anything that is too complex, the more doodads a thing has, the more likely she will break it . She much prefers to use simple gardening tools. To her it feels more down to earth, and she likes earth. She likes to get down and dirty when it comes to gardening. Which is why she always looks so muddy. A few of the groundkeepers insist that she take a wash once in a while, but she just politely ignores these requests. She likes to sing to plants so that they will grow better. Her songs (if you can call them that) have no lyrics per se, they're just hums and sounds. But it seems to do the trick, the plants grow healthy and strong. Visitors to the park have even said, "That her songs adds a nice and relaxing atmosphere to Wiggler Park". Feebie cares for every flower, big or small, beautiful or plain. To her, every plant is wonderful and unique. Feebie gets a bit upset when people accidentally damage the plants. She won't go up and shout at them or anything. She'll just softly whimper in the background until one of the other groundkeepers comes and calms her down. She's pretty much the best at what she does. Out of all the groundkeepers, she works the longest. She doesn't take breaks and sometimes even works into the middle of the night. The other groundkeepers usually have to find her before they close the park for the night. If she could, she would never leave. Feebie was always a bit strange, and theres really no reason for why. There was no huge and horrible event in her life that made her the way she is. But if she wasn't strange, she wouldn't be Feebie now, would she. Category:Fan Characters